prettylittleliarsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
That Girl is Poison
That Girl is Poison (en español: Esa chica es veneno) es el quinto episodio de la tercera temporada de Pretty Little Liars y el quincuagésimo segundo episodio en general de la serie. Se estrenó el 10 de julio de 2012. Resumen SECRETO ATORMENTADOR — Aria, Emily, Hanna y Spencer piensan que la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jenna podría ser el escenario perfecto para que esté 'A' y para que ellas atrapen a su atormentador. La extravagante fiesta de cumpleaños de Jenna parece ser demasiado buena para ser verdad y las mentirosas piensan que alguien más puede estar despierto, especialmente cuando resulta que Garrett obtiene un pase para salir de la cárcel para visitar a su enferma madre en la misma noche. Esta sincronización de hechos no puede ser una coincidencia; las mentirosas están convencidas de que todo tiene algo que ver con 'A'. Con Emily con un punto de vista desde adentro trabajando en la fiesta, Aria encargándose de la multitud como una invitada y Spencer vigilando en el hospital, ¿qué podría ir mal? La respuesta es... todo. Mientras tanto, Hanna revolcándose en problemas amorosos, llega a un impactante descubrimiento. Sinopsis thumb|leftSpencer, Aria y Emily están dando un paseo nocturno por las aceras escénicas de Rosewood. Ellas consideran ir a casa de Hanna con comida para llevar, que todavía está meditando sobre su ruptura con Caleb, cuando de repente, oyen sirenas. Un coche de policía y una ambulancia se acercan a la casa de Garrett y la señora Reynolds se despliega en una camilla. thumbAria hace el lado de los ojos y manchas de alguien en una sudadera con capucha mirando desde las sombras. Ella le dice a Emily ya Spencer, pero cuando se ven, "A" se ha ido. Sospechan que "A" hirió a la Sra. Reynolds para sacarla de la casa. thumb|leftAl día siguiente, Ezra está fuera de Lucky Leon's, comprando un periódico. Aria le saca comida del restaurante. Trata de pagarle por la comida, pero ella se niega. Ezra no parece apreciar el gesto. Ella intenta explicar, pero Ezra la corta, diciendo que tiene que ir a una entrevista, y se dirige hacia su coche. Pero antes de que Aria entre en el coche, ve a Lucas golpeando en una tienda. Empieza a gritar: "¡Por favor, devuélveme mis cosas!" thumbEn la escuela, Emily ve a Paige y le pregunta si quiere ir al cine. Paige se sorprende de que Emily le esté preguntando, ya que ella pensaba que Emily había estado evitándola. Emily insiste en que han sido sus propios problemas mantenerla de su vida social. Emily luego ve a Jenna paseando por el pasillo en una lluvia de felicitaciones de sus compañeros. Al ver la mirada sorprendida en su rostro, Paige explica que tuvo más cirugía antes de la escuela, y ahora puede ver. Emily y Jenna intercambian miradas. thumb|leftEn el hogar de Marin, Hanna todavía está mordiendo sobre Caleb. No devolverá sus textos. Ashley intenta consolarla, y para sacar su mente de Caleb, ella quiere que Hanna la ayude a clasificar la ropa para una venta de la iglesia rummage la noche siguiente. Hanna finge irse a la escuela, pero regresa dentro de la casa en el momento en que su madre sale por la puerta. thumbEmily y Spencer miran a Jenna y se preguntan qué la hizo revelar su vista. Luego discuten el texto de Aria. Al parecer, les dijo que vio a Lucas golpeando las puertas de un estudio de fotografía que está en el mismo bloque que ella y Hanna lo vieron la noche en que el cuerpo de Ali desapareció. Así que sospechan que Lucas tomó esas fotos en el cementerio. Entonces, Spencer arroja otra bomba: Garrett está siendo permitido salir de la cárcel para ver a su madre. Emily está lívida, pero Spencer piensa que "A" puso a la madre de Garrett en el hospital para poder salir de la cárcel. Mientras hablan, Jenna se acerca con los sobres para invitarlos a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Spencer se enfrenta a ella diciendo que tenían un trato, pero Jenna dice que quiere estar en control de lo que le sucede. thumb|leftEmily está trabajando en The Brew, donde Jenna está sentada cerca. El jefe de Emily le pide que trabaje durante la fiesta de Jenna, a pesar de ser invitada. Emily sirve a Jenna que la presenta a Laurel, que estará tomando fotos en la fiesta. Emily escucha a Lauren hablar de despedir a su asistente porque ella lo pilló robando equipo. De repente, Nate se precipita y hace una escena sobre Garrett salir. Emily le asegura que Garrett estará con los policías y que su madre está muy enferma, pero no le importa. Emily tiene que volver al trabajo, así que le pide que se quede por algún tiempo. Mira a Jenna, que le sonríe. thumbSpencer aconseja Aria no al bebé Ezra demasiado. Ezra le dice que ha sido invitado a la fiesta de Jenna. Spencer cuestiona el propósito de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jenna. Ella también quiere averiguar cuando Garrett está visitando el hospital para que pueda estar allí para ver quién está realmente visitando. Emily tiene que cancelar la cita con Paige, pero se verán en la fiesta. Hay mucha tensión entre los dos. Paige ve el frasco de Emily. Ella asegura Paige "he terminado con eso." thumb|leftJenna comienza a coquetear con Nate. Emily le dice a las chicas acerca de Laurel disparando la fiesta y Lucas. Ellos especulan si Lucas fue el que cavó Alison y si hay motivos ocultos para la fiesta de Jenna. Hanna le pide a Ashley que la deje salir de la venta. No dados. Ashley se encuentra con un hombre llamado Ted, quien es el coordinador voluntario. Parece que lo golpean. Ezra se sorprende de que Aria esté interesada en detenerse por la fiesta de Jenna. Él le da una cámara antigua como un regalo. thumbSpencer está espiando a Garrett en el hospital, mientras le da actualizaciones de Emily por teléfono. Extrañamente, Garrett escribe una tarjeta para sus flores, a pesar de que su madre está en coma. Spencer se encuentra con Wilden, que no compra su falsa historia por estar allí: "¿Sabes qué?, solías ser mucho mejor mentirosa". Mientras Paige y Emily hablan, ven a Nate entrar por la puerta. thumb|leftHanna está alarmada por algo que ve en la pila de ropa. Ella pone lo que parece ser una chaqueta en su bolso. Ted ve esto y Hanna le pregunta de dónde vino el último bolso. No lo sabe. Llama a Spencer y les dice que encontró la chaqueta de Emily desde 'that night'. thumbNate le dice a Emily que conociera a Jenna la otra noche en The Brew. Vemos que Paige parece estar agregando alcohol del frasco de Emily a su bebida. Ezra y Aria llegan. Aria le dice que Laurel fue su maestra durante las lecciones de fotografía que tomó durante el verano. Aria le pregunta a Laurel sobre la cámara vintage. Laurel dice que si la cámara funciona, es caro. También trae a colación la posibilidad de ser la nueva asistente de Laurel y escucha que la bolsa de Lucas aún está en el estudio. Paige parece celosa de Emily hablando con Nate. Aria vierte una copa en el equipo de Laurel como parte de su plan para entrar en su estudio. thumb|leftToby baja por el lugar de Spencer. No tiene planes de asistir a la fiesta de Jenna y le pide que se quede. Se pregunta cómo nadie más sabía que Jenna estaba fingiendo por tanto tiempo. Jenna les dijo a sus padres que tenía miedo de que su vista no regresara, así que no se los dijo cuando empezó a ver sombras. thumbEzra quiere irse, pero Aria le hace esperar un poco más. Una borracha Paige comienza a avergonzarse, eventualmente se cae y se golpea la cabeza. Emily y Nate llevan a Paige al hospital. Hanna la encuentra allí y le muestra la chaqueta. Hanna pregunta si Emily dejó la chaqueta en el auto de Jenna. Emily piensa que A es responsable de que llegue a la venta de revolver y piensa que tal vez vio algo más que Jenna esa noche. Hanna sale del hospital. Emily ve a Wilden salir y envía inmediatamente un texto. thumb|leftEzra se está enojando de que Aria no se deje llevar por la fiesta. Esto conduce a una discusión del dinero y él le dice que él consiguió un nuevo trabajo. Laurel detecta su equipo húmedo y Aria se ofrece a correr al estudio y traerle tarjetas de memoria secas. Dentro del estudio Aria encuentra el equipo de Lucas. Mientras lo mira, vemos una sombra. Ella saca una película y se va. Afuera, se topa con Lucas que dice: "Necesito entrar." Inicialmente no la dejará pasar, pero Ezra se para y Lucas salta corriendo. thumbNate le pregunta a Emily sobre su relación con Paige. Spencer pasa y quiere subir a la habitación donde está la madre de Garrett. Nate va tras Garrett, pero es detenido por la policía. Durante la conmoción Spencer salta al ascensor. thumb|leftPaige sale con unos puntos de sutura. Ella no recuerda nada, pero resulta que el alcohol no era su problema. Una pantalla tox encontró rastros de una pastilla para dormir en su sistema. Ella le da a Emily una mirada preocupada el frasco. thumbSpencer entra en la habitación de la madre de Garrett y lee la tarjeta con las flores. No hay nada sospechoso en la tarjeta. Pero debajo de su brazalete de hospital Spencer encuentra una nota que dice: "April Rose tiene la prueba". thumb|leftAria llama a Emily y mira los negativos. Emily busca la droga de su frasco y descubre que es un sedante usado para someter a los pacientes agresivos y reclusos. Uno de los efectos secundarios es la pérdida de memoria y Emily se da cuenta de que estaba drogada esa noche. Aria encuentra tres de las pastillas en la bolsa de la cámara de Lucas. thumbLa escena final es con "A", pasando por un bolso en el que hay una imagen arrugada de Emily y algunas píldoras que tienen el nombre de Maya en él. Notas *No hubo mensajes de texto firmados por "A". *No hubo flashbacks de Alison. Título *El título de este episodio se toma de la canción 1990 "Poison" por el grupo de la vuelta de la nueva edición Bell Biv DeVoe. Estas son algunas de las letras: Girl I must warn you I sense something strange in my mind Yeah situation is serious Let's cure it 'cause we're running out of time Mm mm tell 'em Rick it's all so beautiful Relationships they seem from the start Yeah mm mm it's all so deadly When love is not together from the heart Mm mm check it out It's driving me out of my mind That's why it's hard for me to find Can't get it outta my head Miss her, kiss her, love her, wrong move you're dead That girl is poison! Never trust a big butt and smile... That girl is poison poison Reparto Reparto Principal *Troian Bellisario como Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson como Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale como Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell como Emily Fields Reparto Recurrente *Keegan Allen como Toby Cavanaugh *Tammin Sursok como Jenna Marshall *Bryce Johnson como Darren Wilden *Ian Harding como Ezra Fitz *Lindsey Shaw como Paige McCullers *Laura Leighton como Ashley Marin *Yani Gellman como Garrett Reynolds *Sterling Sulieman como Nate. St Germain *Edward Kerr como Ted Wilson *Melanie Mayron como Laurel Tuchman *Michael Karman como Kevin Música Destacada *"Speechless" de Morning Parade (Emily ve a Jenna en The Brew planeando su fiesta de cumpleaños) *"Show & Tell" de Sugar & The High Lows (Jenna habla con Nate en The Brew antes de su fiesta) *"Satellites" de Catcall (Emily habla con Paige después de que ella llega a la fiesta de Jenna) *"Take me Under" de Gentleman Hall (Emily y Nate hablan en la fiesta de Jenna y Paige pica su bebida) *"Slipping Away" de Barcelona (Aria busca a Emily y Ezra le dice a Aria que tiene un nuevo trabajo) Localizaciones *Rosewood **Spencer's House and the Barn **Hanna's House **Hanna's House **Lucky Leon's Cupcakes **Rosewood High School **The Brew Detrás de Escenas *Este episodio tuvo aproximadamente 2,38 millones de espectadores en Estados Unidos. Galería |-|Promocionales= 3x05-01-1.jpg 3x05-02-1.jpg 3x05-03-1.jpg 3x05-04-1.jpg 3x05-05-1.jpg 3x05-06-1.jpg 3x05-07-1.jpg 3x05-08-1.jpg 3x05-09-1.jpg 3x05-10-1.jpg 3x05-11-1.jpg 3x05-12-1.jpg S03E05012-1.jpg BTS-3x05-01-1.jpg Citas Referencias Navegación Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la Tercera Temporada Categoría:3A Categoría:Episodios de Pretty Little Liars